E se for amanhã
by Vance'E
Summary: “Acabou. Mais uma vez, o que ninguém espera acontecer um dia chegou pra nós, pra um de nós.”


**E se for Amanhã**

"_Acabou. Mais uma vez, o que ninguém espera acontecer um dia chegou pra nós, pra um de nós."_

- Remus! Remus Lupin!

Eu estava na cozinha de uma pequena casa no subúrbio preparando algo para comer, quando ouvi meu nome sendo chamado na sala. Os chamados vinham da lareira onde flutuando sob as chamas encontrava-se a cabeça de um amigo meu, Frank.

- Remus!

- Frank - eu o cumprimentei. – O que houve?

- Er, nada. Só queria saber como anda as coisas.

- Ah. – eu me sentei no sofá em frente a lareira. – Receio não ter muitas novidades. Creio que você as possua mais. – disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Bem, ah, as coisas continuam na mesma.

Ele conversava com naturalidade, mais eu podia notar algo diferente, algo que não sabia o que era.

- E como está Alice? E o jovem Neville?

- Oh, muito bem, graças a Merlim! Muito bem!

- Que bom! – eu não estava entendo aonde aquilo iria chegar.

- Ah, Remus, tem tido notícias de James e Lily?

Não entendi o porque da pergunta, já que, eu estava em outro país e ele bem mais localizado para ter notícias, a minha missão não me permitia ter muito contato com eles.

- Ah lamento dizer que não. Mas creio que a ausência de notícias não seja de todo ruim, porque embora não estejam livres sabemos que estão na mesma, porque se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido, creio que saberíamos rápido. – eu respondi com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah, Remus, eu preciso ir.

- Ok. – eu respondi surpreso com a despedida imediata.

Voltei e continuei o que estava fazendo, e passados um minuto ou dois, ouvi a voz de Frank me chamar de novo pela lareira.

-Remus!

- Sim?- eu voltei até a sala.

- Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, mas eu não quero que você se apavore. Lily e James morreram.

_**Acabou.  
Mais uma vez.  
O que ninguém espera acontecer um dia  
chegou para nós,  
para um de nós.  
**_

Senti-me cair. Toquei o sofá que estava bem atrás de mim, e ali, desabei.

_**Nem deu tempo para se abraçar,  
nem pra dizer o que faltou dizer.**_

- Remus? Remus?

- Não pode ser! E-eu não acredito! – eu babucilhava sem nem me dar toca do que falava. – Não pode!

- Remus? Remus, fale comigo!

Olhei para Frank ali. Ele parecia parte de outra realidade, uma realidade da qual eu não parecia pertencer. Eu estava completamente anestesiado.

Não podia ser real, não parecia real, eu não queria que fosse real.

- Remus!

- Hã?

- Você está bem?

Eu apenas sacudi a cabeça.

- Me deixe só por um momento, Frank.

- Ok. Mais saiba que eu estou aqui.

- Eu sei.

Então, a cabeça de Frank sumiu da lareira.

Eu caminhei pela sala, tentando entender, tentando aceitar. Mas, não dava.

E me deparando com uma estante na entrada, lá estava alguns portas-retratos e um pouco mais a frente como se numa posição de destaque, estava uma foto onde se encontrava eu, Sirius , Peter e James. Todos bem mais jovens, uma foto tirada no nosso 7° ano, quando o mundo ainda tinha cores, quando ainda havia-nos esperança, a esperança de jovens tolos de um dia, salvar o mundo. Acabou. Eu não ouviria nem mais a doce e alta gargalhada de Lily, nem o olhar bobo e apaixonado de James que ele reservava somente para ela. Nada mais poderia ser visto. Nada mais poderia ser vivido. Nada mais poderia ser falado. Eles se foram. Eles se foram pra um lugar distante, pra um lugar onde não se pode mais voltar.

_**Quando alguém vai embora sem se despedir  
e só deixa saudade aqui no seu lugar,  
quando a hora chega assim tão de repente  
e o tempo se acaba sem nos avisar.**_

De certa forma poderia se esperar. Eles estavam sendo caçados, cruelmente caçados. Mas a forma com que foram descobertos, era que, para mim, deixavam as coisas piores ainda.

Não era justo! Que mundo é esse em que jovens e boas pessoas morriam assim, sem chance? Sem alternativa, sem poder escolher, sem poder se despedir. Poderia ser qualquer coisa, absolutamente qualquer coisa, menos justo.

O efeito de anestesia parecia se dissipar. A dor tomava seu lugar. A saudade tomava seu lugar. De repente, num piscar de olhos, eu ficara mais sozinho do que jamais estive. E mesmo que a consciência, a razão já soubesse, já esperasse, quando a hora chega, assim, sem esperar, não há como se preparar pra esse momento, a dor, não tem como se definir ou explicar.

_**Quando amanhece o dia eu saio por ai,  
em todos os lugares você não está.  
O que vou fazer se eu sei quem em minha vida  
a gente nunca mais vai se encontrar.**_

E por horas a fio, eu fiquei ali, olhando para fotos, relembrando momentos. Ainda não me parecia real. A sensação era que aquilo não passava de um sonho ruim. Então, eu me preparei, e fui me deitar.

E foi naquele momento, em que parecia que não havia som no mundo, tudo estava silencioso, nem o vento urgindo era capaz de ouvir. O silêncio pareceu me consumir. Adentrou por dentro do meu peito, comprimiu meus ouvidos, me cegou, me dilacerou, implantou um vazio em mim que parecia um buraco negro que tudo era capaz de sugar para dentro. E cada pedaço do meu corpo naquele momento parecia gritar, e foi isso eu fiz. Ali sentado no silencioso escuro eu gritei, eu gritei, eu gritei. Gritei até que já não me restasse forças, e quando o grito se cessou, as lágrimas vieram meu rosto molhar. E eu gritava, eu chorava, e tudo não parecia ser capaz de aliviar a dor. Nada!

E quando o cansaço se fez presente, eu recostei sobre os travesseiros, de olhos abertos em sofrimento mudo. E a noite passou, e a vi passar.

Quando o sol apontou no horizonte eu acordei assustado. Cansado. Eu mal pregara os olhos. Eu me levantei. As coisas não pareciam fazer sentido. Tudo parecia estar como antes. As coisas não deveriam mudar? O sol não devia aparecer, ele devia se esconder e chorar, ele não poderia se atrever a brilhar, não hoje. Nada hoje poderia ser feliz.

Meia-hora ou pouco a mais ou pouco menos, eu aparatei de volta a Londres, na sede da Ordem. E lá eu me encontrei com Dumbledore. Eu me senti estampado no velho e bondoso rosto do homem. Ele parecia tão acabado como eu. Ele me disse que os corpos estavam sendo velados na pequena capela de Godric's Hollows. E aparatei para lá.

Chegando, eu comecei a subir os degraus de pedra, e mais a frente onde eu supus estar os caixões, estavam um aglomerado de pessoas. Minhas pernas travaram. Eu não consegui avançar, voltei com passos rápidos para o lado de fora. E me sentei em uma calçada do lado oposto. E ali eu fiquei.

Pessoas e mais pessoas chegavam e todas elas me encaravam, mas para mim, aquilo não me incomodava.

Na altura do meio-dia, Frank e Alice chegou. Abatida, desmoronando.

Eu me levantei, e quando ela me viu correu em minha direção e me abraçou. Ela desmoronou. Chorava como uma criança e dizia:

- Eu só quero ela aqui! Eu quero minha amiga! Eu quero meu amigo! Eu só queria eles aqui! Não é pedir muito! Eu não posso ficar sem ela! Não posso!

Eu sucumbi e chorei junto com ela, e ao nosso redor todas as pessoas que nos assistiam não podiam se controlar mais.

Alice me pediu para entrar com ela, ela disse que precisava ver Lily.

Então, entramos.

Enquanto eu, Alice e Frank passávamos as pessoas faziam silêncio. Os pais de Lily e James já haviam morrido e a irmã de Lily não estava ali, então nós éramos a única família que aqueles dois tinham.

Quando chegamos à extremidade onde se encontravam os caixões. Tudo o ar e toda consciência sumiram de mim. Lado a lado, eles estavam. Lily com os mias belos e ruivos cabelos em volta do maravilhoso e bondoso rosto. James com os óculos e a primeira vista eu poderia até jurar que com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Naquele momento eu tinha um único pensamento, eu jamais os veria novamente.

_**Acabou.  
Mais uma vez.  
Pode acontecer com qualquer um de nós,  
e se for amanhã o que é que a gente fez.  
será que estamos indo bem?  
para onde a minha vida pode me levar?  
onde será que eu vou quando chegar minha vez?  
então, porque deixar Deus para amanhã,  
se ninguém sabe se amanha vai chegar.**_

.

Eu me sentei com Alice por entre os caixões, e ali ficamos. Eu queria a companhia deles por pelos menos algum pouco tempo a mais, nem que fosse somente de seus corpos. Mesmo que a alma, a essência deles não estivesse ali, naquele momento era do que eu precisava para me apegar pra tentar fingir que eles ainda estavam ali. A ausência, a verdadeira ausência eu não seria capaz de suportar. Eu não era forte o suficiente.

Enquanto eu estava ali, pessoas e pessoas passavam, olhavam para eles, choravam, lamuriavam.

A guerra havia acabado, mais o amargo sentimento de perda não dava espaço para a alegria da vitória. Aquilo não parecia ser um preço justo a pagar! Não poderia ser! Eles não mereciam. Eles tinham um futuro pela frente, a felicidade, o amor, um filho.

Várias mãos pela aquela tarde tocaram meu ombro, e as pessoas diziam palavras de consolo, mas eu não fui capaz de ouvir nenhuma delas. Era como se somente eu pudesse ver eles, somente eles.

Eu queria guardar suas expressões, registrar em minha memória para jamais ser capaz de esquecer. Eu ainda lembrava de cada expressão, de cada tipo sorriso deles. Eu via como em um filme, sete anos de minha vida, parte da minha história estava ali com eles. Parte da minha vida estava ali com eles, e eu jamais poderia pensar ou relembrar de algo sem que uma mancha fria e cruel me assombrasse. E por mais que descessem que eles eram heróis o que eu sentia não mudava. Eu sei que James ficaria maravilhado de saber que seria uma lenda e sabia também que Lily iria abrir um daqueles sorrisos sinceros e dizer que foi bom ajudar. Mais aquilo não em satisfazia. Aquilo não me consolava. Eu estava condenado a passar o resto de minha vida sem Lily, sem um de meus melhores amigos, James.

O final da tarde se aproximava, eles seriam enterrados no cemitério atrás da Capelinha ao pôr-do-sol, e o momento da despedida definitiva se aproximava. Quando várias pessoas vinham e buscavam olha-los mais uma vez, uma em especial adentrou pelas portas, e mais uma vez, o silêncio reinou.

Albus Dumbledore adentrava pela capelinha com uma expressão de pesar, de dor, que eu jamais vira naquele bondoso rosto. A dor daquele homem, também minha pareceu me acertar no peito como um machado e uma coisa que havia dentro de mim, como esperando para poder se expressar como se estivesse reprimida, como se nada até agora tivesse sido verdadeira, essa coisa me tomou, e eu descobri como chamá-la, desespero.

_**Quando alguém vai embora sem se despedir  
e só deixa saudade aqui no seu lugar,  
quando a hora chega assim tão derepente  
e o tempo se acaba sem nos avisar.**_

Dumbledore se aproximou, com passos lentos, dos caixões. Naquele momento ele apresentava nitidamente os primeiros sinais de velhice. Então, ele parou por entre os caixões uma mão de cada lado. Ele se virou para a esquerda onde estava Lily e se emborcou sobre se caixão a abraçando. Então, Dumbledore chorou, e com ele todos que estavam ali, a comunidade bruxa chorou. Dumbledore endireitou um pouco o corpo e se pôs a olhar para o rosto de Lily. As lágrimas desciam em cascata de seus olhos até sua barba tão semelhante a algodão. Ele pegou as mãos de Lily nas suas, deu um beijo sobre elas e as mantiveram próximas ao seu rosto as segurando somente com uma mão, e com a outra ele passou os dedos pelo rosto e cabelos dela. E começou a murmurar palavras, não para os presentes e sim para Lily, como em uma última conversa, como em uma última oportunidade de despedida.

- Lily, Lily, ah, como me lembro do dia em que entrou em Hogwarts, completamente deslocada e completamente nervosa, mas de cabeça erguida, com os olhinhos brilhando de curiosidade. Ah, seus olhos, a sua marca, a sua transparência. Ah minha menina!, Como pode um Ser tão bom passar por isso? Jamais conheci alguém com o coração tão bom, tão disposto a ajudar, a acolher sem se importar com aparência, tradição ou família. Como faz falta pessoas com o coração como o seu, que acredite no amor que pratique o amor, que o passe adiante. Por vezes em alguma refeição no castelo eu me vejo procurar pela mesa da Grifinória uma garotinha, e uns anos mais tardes uma mulher, sentada com os amigos conversando e rindo de forma tão espontânea. Pra mim, você vai sempre ser a garotinha agoniada entrando pelo Salão Principal. Não há como explicar a perda que o mundo sofreu! Você se deu por ele Lily Potter, você se deu pelo amor.

E naquele momento, Dumbledore engasgou e as palavras não lhe pareciam querer sair mais, ele apenas se debruçou e depositou um beijo sobre a testa de Lily.

Então o velho bruxo se virou para James. E pelo que pareceram longos minutos ele apenas olhou para ele. E as lágrimas se faziam presente.

- James Potter, deixou uma marca em Hogwarts do primeiro ao último dia em que esteve ali. Não há pessoa que possa ter se sentido mais em casa do que você em Hogwarts e não há pessoa que tenha aprendido mais da vida do que você naquele lugar. Eu pude ver você crescer, você amadurecer, você descobrir o amor. Eu vi você apesar de tudo, apesar das brincadeiras por vezes exageradas, não havia maldade por trás, somente a inocência, toda inocência que um homem pode ter. Eu vi você ser sobrecarregado com um peso de uma guerra sobre suas costas, o peso da responsabilidade que muitos julgariam que você não possuía, mas você á possuía sim, e mais do que muitas pessoas, você sustentou responsabilidades que muitos homens apenas sucumbiriam. Você era mais leal do que qualquer outra pessoa que já conheci, e a sua alegria contagiava, não me lembro de o ver de mau-humor, já o vi triste, mais nunca mal humorado. A forma com que você amou está mulher ao seu lado deveria ser exemplo para qualquer pessoa no mundo, o amor de vocês é puro, verdadeiro e inocente. Você não merecia passar pelo que passou. Você jamais deixou um amigo na mão, você esteve disposto a tudo por um amigo. Não há prova de caráter melhor. Hoje eu me despeço, e eu me despeço com o coração dilacerado porque é mais uma vida promissora que acabou, são sonhos que acabaram. Você - Dumbledore deu um suspiro profundo- você era um verdadeiro homem de honra.

Dumbledore então olhou para mim, balançou a cabeça como em desesperança e da mesma forma que adentrou pela capela, ele se foi.

Então os caixões começaram a ser preparados para serem enterrados e todas as pessoas presentes no velório se dirigiram ao local.

Não era distante o local, mas me pareceu a mais longa e difícil caminhada da minha vida. A saudade já se somava com a dor, a culpa de não ter feito nada, mesmo que a lógica mostrasse que não era possível, mas isso não me impedia de sentir.

Reunimos-nos em volta das covas abertas. Eram duas covas juntas lado a lado. Quando os caixões chegaram foram abertos pela última vez, para o último e definitivo adeus.

_**Você foi embora sem se despedir  
e eu tinha tanta coisa ainda para falar.**_

Eu me aproximei.

Lá estavam os meus amigos, meus grandes amigos, meus maiores amigos, que a vida tirara de mim. Olhando pra eles eu senti que eu queria falar com eles, pedir desculpas pela minha ausência, dizer que eu jamais deixaria de amá-los que eu jamais ou esqueceria. Eu queria dizer, eu queria dizer a importância deles pra mi, o que eles fizeram por mim, queria agradecer por tudo que fizeram. Eu queria eles comigo, eu não queria deixar eles partir. Eu não queria ficar sozinho novamente. Eu não iria suportar. Deus! É pedir muito querer a companhia de pessoas que ama?! É pedir muito que pessoas jovens e boas possam viver?! Não é justo!

Caí de joelhos por entre eles.

Eu queria dizer, sim, eu queria, mais as palavras não saíam. Eu só era capaz de chorar, chorar e chorar. Então, eu chorei. E quanto mais eu chorava a dor não diminuía, aumentava e não poderia mais suportar!

Eu gritei, não me importei com as pessoas ali. Eu tinha que por aquilo pra fora. A dor me tomou e eu não era forte suficiente para lutar contra ela. Eu sucumbi. As minhas pilastras já não estavam ali para me sustentar e fazer levantar.

Eu senti mãos leves tentando me erguer, e depois mãos mais fortes, e me deixei levar, me deixei colocar de pé. E daquela forma eu fiquei, olhando os caixões de fechar. Vendo meus amigos pela última vez.

Começaram a descer os caixões dentro das covas. O desespero tomou conta de mim. Eu não queria deixar, não podiam colocá-los ali, eu não podia abandoná-los ali. E quando Começaram a jogar terra, a consciência de que eram meus amigos ali, que eles estavam ali dentro e que jamais eu veria de novo me deixou louco. Eu já não conseguia pensar em palavras para descrever aquela sensação. Foi quando me veio a conclusão: não há palavras que possam transmitir a dor que é ver seus amigos serem enterrados. Não é uma coisa que se exprime verbalmente, por mais que se tente, as palavras nunca são suficientes, sempre se precisa de mais. Eu jamais tinha sentido aquilo e eu espero nunca sentir aquilo de novo, não há dor física com que se possa comparar, não há qualquer tipo de dor para que se possa comparar. Simplesmente não há como explicar, tudo que for dito, a dor ainda é maior.

_**O que eu vou fazer se eu perdi a chance  
e a gente nunca mais vai se encontrar?**_

Acabou.

Acabou o enterro, acabou com a duas vidas, acabou com meus amigos, acabou com tudo.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que eu simplesmente não os iria ver mais, ainda não era completamente real.

Três exatas semanas haviam se passado, a dor não havia passado com elas. Exatamente ao contrário, parecia que agora era real, e doía mais ainda.

A saudade já não tinha explicação.

Naquela noite, eu tive um sonho, e nele estávamos todos nós em Hogwarts como nos velhos tempos e conversávamos. Só... só conversávamos.

_**Mas ainda posso te encontrar no céu....**_

* * *

**N/A:** Fic dedicada a alguém que já se foi.


End file.
